This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In much software operating on personal computers or mobile intelligent terminals, plug-in technology is used. A plug-in is a program designed to follow a certain standard application program interface. Each plug-in usually performs a specific function. For example, common plug-ins in a browser include a Flash plug-in, a RealPlayer plug-in, an ActiveX, etc. After a related plug-in is installed in the browser, a web browser can directly call the plug-in program to complete a certain specific function.
In software development for mobile Internet, many plug-ins are usually integrated in the application software of a mobile user terminal or a mobile terminal. However, there is not an effective and unified management control method in the related art to manage these plug-ins. Usually, each plug-in provides its own interface settings to control the interface displaying, message prompt (such as sound, vibration, mark), loading (such as whether to automatically load), system data utilization (such as whether geographic information provided by a system can be used), etc. of the individual plug-in. Such an independent fragmented management control method has a lower efficiency, and does not enable effective control for a plug-in with no management interface or an undesirable management interface. For example, the above method can only control selected functions of one plug-in, and cannot control features such as opening, closing, or hiding the plug-in.